


Akumatized Hazbin

by QueenAlicorn



Category: Hazbin Hotel, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAlicorn/pseuds/QueenAlicorn
Summary: Charlie, daughter of Lucifer and his wife Lilith, leaves hell to investigate surges of evil in Paris. But citizens accidentally confuse Charlie as a Akumatized victim. Crossover between Miraculous Ladybug and Hazbin Hotel, how will the two interact with each other?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the Hazbin Hotel, or the characters of either show.

Note: this is a story that was requested by Mademoiselle-Star2018.

Chapter 1,

It was a glorious day in hell. The lava was glowing, the silver was burning, and the smoke was easy to breathe. And sitting at the dining room table of Castle Demonica, were three of the most royal subjects in all of hell. Lucifer, the king of his land; Lilith, his tall beautiful wife; and finally his daughter Charlie, who tried to see the rainbow in every demon. She was even creating some hotel to help reform sinners and get them up to heaven. Lucifer can understand where her heart is at. He understands the pain of killing scores of residents in hell, just to make room for new souls.

Lucifer loves his daughter, and though she thinks her idea will surely fail, perhaps this will be good for her. This way she can learn first hand that the sinners in hell cannot be changed. And on the slightest chance that they can, it's not like god would let them get into heaven. After all, these sinners had a chance to redeem themselves back when they were alive on earth. And when they died, they stood before the lord and he cast them out.

But Lucifer just couldn't say no to Charlie's sweet face. After all, maybe this hope she had for saving sinners was all his fault. He never told her what happens when a soul dies in hell. When she was growing up, the only thing he told her was how he pushed away from god and created hell. Charlie also knows how his wife, Lilith, left Adan and the Garden of Eden. Charlie has heard and believed more stories about God them most of the residents in hell. Perhaps if Lucifer and Lilith hadn't talked about God so much, Charlie wouldn't have thought up of the hotel. And maybe she would actually be a different person. Nah, forget that, Lucifer likes who Charlie is, and he doesn't want her to change.

"Shit hon. I have been slaving away to whip up this meal, the least you can do is leave work in the office instead of the fucking table." Lilith said and Lucifer couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"My sweet adulterer, you have been whipping the slaves all morning." Lucifer clarified.

"That's what I said, you bastard." Lilith said.

"We have talked about this, whore. I am an angel, not someone who was born out of wedlock. In fact I was never born, so I can't be a bastard." Lucifer said.

"Fuck honey, that's why it's called a joke." Lilith said.

"Besides all of this good honest hard work is being a bad influence on your daughter. Look at her, sitting at the table with articles on human behavior and plans of spirit development? Oh, it almost makes me lose my appetite." Lilith said.

"Oh, I'm sorry mom, let me clear this off right away." Charlie said sweetly and her mother glared at her.

"Excuse me, young lady. Perhaps you would like to rephrase yourself?" Lilith asked and Charlie blushed a little.

"Oh, uh, I mean... the only reason I'm clearing off this paperwork is because I don't want them to stink like your fish perfume." Charlie said and Lilith smiled.

"Aw, my little infection. Now come on, let's eat." Lilith said as the slaves brought in the meal. They were sore and they whimpered at every movement, but they knew that they would receive a harsh beating for hissing or groaning in pain.

"Alright, my slut, what is for dinner?" Lucifer asked and Lilith smiled.

"Veal and the disembodied arm of a gypsy." Lilith said as she picked up the arm and took a bite out of it.

"Was it really necessary to have the arm of a gypsy?" Lucifer asked and Lilith nodded.

"Of course. Apparently this is very popular in Buenos Aires. But there they call it a tapa." Lilith said and Lucifer smiled.

"You look positively disgusting." He said.

"Thank you." Lilith said.

"Did you say Barcelona?" Lucifer asked. Charlie didn't see much point to speaking a lot during dinners. She simply enjoyed listening to the romantic words of her parents.

"What are you fucking deaf? Yes that's what I said." Lilith said.

"Isn't that in Spain?" Lucifer asked, and Lilith nodded.

"I believe so." Lilith said.

"Hm, for a second I thought it was in France." Lucifer said and Lilith cocked an eyebrow at him.

"France? Why there of all places?" Lilith said and Lucifer sighed.

"You know I hate to talk about work at the table" Lucifer said and Lilith shrugged.

"Indulge me. And perhaps if it's good, I'll indulge you later." Lilith said and Lucifer was quiet for a moment and thought about his possible reward.

"Very well dear. Over the past year or so, our technicians have noticed random spurts of evil in the city of Paris. And this isn't the traditional evil we have come to know and love, like overwhelming anger, rape, war, no." Lucifer said and Lilith sighed.

"Ah, war. My favorite of all earth activities." Lilith said and Lucifer nodded.

"I know it is, but this is different. Seems like the Parisians have found a way to completely embody their anger. Or at least for period of time. It's confusing to say the least." Lucifer said and Lilith took a bite out of the arm like she was a starving wolverine.

"So you have never seen anything like this, ever?" Lilith asked and Lucifer thought for a moment.

"Well there was something similar. Back when I was still working for god, we saw spikes like this, but it was a complete embodiment of good." Lucifer said and Lilith looked at him.

"Well wouldn't it be possible for someone to take that energy and polarize it?" Lilith said and Lucifer rolled his eyes.

"I understand what you meant, but you should really read your dictionary." Lucifer said and Lilith growled demonically at him.

"Oh, I love it when you get angry." Lucifer commented and Lilith calmed down. It was hard for her to stay mad at such flattery.

"So about these surges. Why do you care so much? Sounds like you his guy is making your job a little easier." Lilith said and Lucifer scoffed.

"Yeah, it might seem that way, but I got to know what this plans to do with that power. For all I know he is trying to get his own sinners and come here to rule hell and overthrow me." Lucifer said.

"Well if you're that concerned about it, then perhaps you should just go up to Paris and check out the scene?" Lilith asked and Lucifer groaned.

"I would, but I don't really have the time for that. Las Vegas of America use to be the sin-capital of the world, but they have been making it more family friendly. My fellow demons and I have been going into overtime to try and get it back to it's original glory." Lucifer said and he took a bite of veal.

"Sweet Vixen, you have always wanted to see Paris; why don't you go up and check it out?" Lucifer suggested and Lilith blinked.

"Paris is for lovers, darling. Too much sweet innocent crushes for my taste. I wanted to go because people were more opened to accepting lovers." Lilith said and she paused to take a sip of her blood orange tea. Or at least that's what she liked to call it. It was actually the blood from Elizabeth Bathory with a slice of orange on the rim.

"Besides even if I wanted to go, my schedule wouldn't allow it. Someone has got to train the new torture demons and make the suffering move like clockwork. I don't have time to frolic around Paris and find a cause of a complete embodiment of evil." Lilith said and the table was silent for a moment.

"Well I could always go." Charlie suggested and her parents turned to look at her.

"Oh, I'm not sure..." Lucifer mumbled.

"Are you kidding me, Charlie? With all the helpful smiling people and charities and saints? You want to go up there?" Lilith asked and Charlie shrugged.

"Well, I've never left hell, besides this would be a great opportunity to stretch my wings and show the sinners of hell that I can do things on my own. Not only that but I want to help dad make this the best he'll ever. And he can't do that if someone really is trying to over throw him.

"Honey, I understand where your heart is at, I really do. But I think earth is too good of an influence. Your mother and I don't want to expose you to that kind of environment. Now please, eat your dinner." Lucifer said and he looked away from her sad eyes. He hates telling Charlie no.

Later that night, Lucifer paced in his room thinking about the disappointed look on Charlie's face.

"What else could I do, babe? I can't let our little girl go to earth." Lucifer vented to his wife, who was in the bathroom changing.

"I'm not sure that would have made much difference hon. She already tries to see the best in demons, what more could earth do to her?" Lilith said and Lucifer scoffed.

"You were disgusted at the idea earlier." Lucifer said and Lilith poked her head out to look at him.

"No, I was disgusted with the fact that Charlie wanted to go to a place as pitiful as Paris. There's a difference." Lilith said and she returned to the bathroom.

"Whatever, earth isn't all peaches and tempting apples, you know." Lucifer said and Lilith giggled.

"I know, I loved our trip to Salem, Massachusetts. Seeing all of the witchcraft, and noises and tortured devices. Turns me on just thinking about it." Lilith said and Lucifer rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Honey. I'm talking about Charlie." Lucifer said and Lilith purred fondly.

"When you talk like that I just want to take you." Lilith said and Lucifer sighed.

"What would you do in Charlie's position?" Lucifer asked.

"Well, if it were me, I would just go up to earth anyways, when you weren't paying attention." Lilith said and Lucifer blinked.

"Oh, Charlie wouldn't do that." Lucifer said.

"Wouldn't she? I mean it does run in her blood." Lilith said and Lucifer stared at the bathroom door.

"What do you mean, my foul temptress?" Lucifer asked and he heard Lilith giggle.

"I left Adam because I wanted to top instead of doing the missionary position. You left god because of how much love and faith he put into man. Heck, you went so far as to go to earth to try and prove his creations weren't as loyal as god thought. This is all based on pride, my love. Do you really think Charlie's love won't push her to go to earth to save you?" Lilith asked and Lucifer stopped pacing and thought about it for a moment.

"Perhaps it would be wise to check on her to make sure she is a sleep in her bed." Lucifer said as he headed towards the door.

"Hurry back cursed demon." Lilith said and she stepped out of the bathroom wearing her favorite leather lingerie, her blood red lipstick, and spiked boots. She was even holding her favorite whip, which had glass along it like a Manja fighter kite from Afghanistan.

"Because I want to make HATE to you." Lilith said and Lucifer swallowed hard.

"You don't play fair, my sweet Vixen." Lucifer said and the wicked beast licked her lips as he left the room.

Lucifer was sure that he was just being paranoid. That his daughter would know enough about earth to discourage her from going up there on her own. Charlie's room was on the other side of the castle because they didn't want their daughter to hear them make hate every night. So it took Lucifer a minute to get there. And as he got close, he could hear music coming from her room. It sounded like Charlie was working on the song she wanted to perform for her tv announcement of her hotel.

"Inside of every demon is a rainbow,

Inside every sinner is a shiny smile!

Inside of every creepy hatchet-wielding maniac,

Is a jolly, happy, cupcake-loving child!"

Lucifer heard Charlie's voice sing out. On any other day, this would have been enough to convince him to leave Charlie alone. But Lilith was right, Charlie was their daughter. Even if she follows her heart more then most, she is still creative and smart.

"We can turn around,

They'll be heaven-bound!

With just a little time down at the Happy Hotel!"

Lucifer sighed. He told Charlie that it was probably best to change the name, but apparently she didn't take his advice

"So, all you junkies, freaks and weirdos,

Creepers, fuck-ups, crooks and zeros,

And the fallen superheroes, help is here!"

Lucifer was almost to Charlie's door, but he loves to hear her sing; even if he wasn't a big fan of the lyrics. So he slowed down a tiny bit.

"All of you cretins, sluts and losers,

Sexual deviants and boozers, and prescription drug abusers,

Need not fear!"

Lucifer knocked loudly on the door.

"Charlie hon. Can I talk to you?" Lucifer asked, but the music kept playing, so he thought maybe she couldn't hear him, so Lucifer opened the door and he saw-

"While in our car,

We'll cure your sin!

We'll make you well, you'll feel so swell!

Right here in Hell, at the Happy Hotel!"

Nothing.

The music was simply a recording and Lucifer ran to Charlie's closet and saw half her clothes missing. Pissed, Lucifer howled in anger at the top of his lungs.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the Hazbin Hotel or their characters.

Chapter 2,

"CHARLIE!" Lucifer screamed, and all of Hell woke up. Charlie was hoping that she would already be out of Hell when her parents saw her room was empty.

Most people think that the trip to Hell is a one way trip. However, Lucifer and his head demons go to earth all the time. They use this sort of 'Star Trek' transporter device. There is only one, so the slaves have to make sure that it's always in tiptoe shape.

Normally it doesn't matter if the other demons or slaves see Charlie, since she lived at the castle. Heck, the worst she ever got was 'you better go back to bed, before I call your father'. But now that Lucifer was searching for her, she was forced to hide from all the people she knew really, really well.

"Get my daughter back! You idiots, she has got to be around here, so find her!" Lucifer yelled and Lilith put on a black robe over her lingerie and came out of their bedroom.

"Hon, Charlie takes after me. If she doesn't want to be found, then you can't find her." Lilith said and Lucifer growled at her.

"Untrue, my sweet Vixen. Charlie does not know how to get to earth. She will try to escape to one of the outskirts of Hell and try to get to earth that way. But it will never work." Lucifer said and Lilith sighed.

"And if it does?" Lilith asked bs Lucifer shook his head.

"We are really good at shutting down all attempts of earth travel. We want to make sure that we are the only ones that can travel to earth." Lucifer said and Lilith shrugged.

"I don't know, hon. If it were me, I would probably get to earth by my own means." Lilith said and Lucifer scoffed.

"What are you talking about now?" Lucifer asked his wife.

"Well, kinda like what I did with Adam. I wanted to top, but he didn't allow me to. So I abandoned him and started sleeping with demons so that I could top. I wanted it, and I found a way around it. What's to stop Charlie from doing the same?" Lilith asked.

"I just love it when you bring up Adam; I really, really do." Lucifer said and Lilith groaned.

"No, you idiot. I mean what if Charlie knows of another way to get to earth. Like a friend of hers, or something like that." Lilith said.

"Ugh! No, I already told you that my troops are relentless in stopping any and all forms of teleporters. Hell, the only way up to earth is the teleported I have down in the..." Lucifer's eyes widened and Lilith smiled devilishly.

"Men, follow me!" Lucifer screamed and Lilith chuckled.

"She found her own way around it. That's my girl." Lilith said, taking credit for her daughter's wit.

Charlie knew how to work the teleporter, she just had to make a quick stop to her father's office to find the precise location of those pulsations. So she was plugging in the coordinates she found when the Damned Army burst through the door.

"Stop her!" Lucifer cried, though he couldn't really see his daughter. Charlie gasped when they started firing at her. She quickly hit the activation button and jumped into the machine.

"Hey. That's live ammo! You can't use that!" Lucifer yelled, as he fought to get to the front of this mad firing squad. Charlie did her best to remain still as the transporter did it's thing.

"I said, you can't use that!" Lucifer said and Charlie saw her father. He grabbed the guns and pointed them upward so that his baby girl wouldn't be hurt Charlie smiled at her father, and then she blinked and she was somewhere else. Unfortunately for Lucifer, when he pointed the guns up and the ammo hit the stone wall above.

"Hit the deck!" Someone cried and Lucifer felt himself being pulled by his guards to the center of their circle, to insure his safety. The stone broke and collapsed, crushing the teleporter and leaving an even thicker smog in the air.

"No." Lucifer whispered and he stood and gazed into the room.

"No, no, no." Lucifer rushes over to the machine and he started throwing stones in all sorts of directions.

"Is she here?" Lucifer asked himself. If she was here, then he succeeded in stopping her, but she could be seriously injured, or dead. If she wasn't, then she made it to earth, where she could be tortured by the local inhabitants. He didn't know which one to hope for.

"Remove these stones! And someone better get inside the machine's database to see if-!”

"T-trans... mis... sion complete." The speaker said groggily. Lucifer took a deep breath to help steady his nerves and make proper decisions.

"Ok, clear this room. Once the rocks are removed, I want to get all of my scientists, all of my engineers, and all of anyone who can fix this transporter as quickly as possible." Lucifer ordered and his servants instantly got to work on clearing the rocks. Lucifer didn't like the reality that there wasn't anything he could do.

"I hope she stays safe. She doesn't know Earth like I do. It is no place for a child of the devil." Lucifer whispered sadly. And on that note, he went to his room. Though he knew he would get little to no sleep.


End file.
